Unexpected
by Iwon'tsayI'minloveAnnabethC.-J
Summary: What happens if Piper and Jason finally meet again after Jason left Piper for 7 years?But what if Piper has a daughter, with an unknown father what will happen with them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Piper's POV

_This is crazy! _I thought as I was driving to camp. I was going to Grover and Juniper's wedding. I was thinking of my ex-boyfriend Jason "freaking" Grace considering he left me without knowing we had a child. _That was 7 years ago _I thought. Now I was driving to Camp Half-Blood, taking care of our daughter, Alexandra. Alexandra has dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, just like her dad. I wished she looked more like me and not her idiotic dad. Alexandra was going to camp for the first time, and I had a hard time convincing her that she should go. Of course I said she's going to meet her dad there, and without hesitation Alexandra agreed to go. Suddenly Alexandra got bored and turned on the radio, the song was "_When you're gone " _by Avril Lavigne

_I always needed time on my own__  
><em>_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
><em>_And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
><em>_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side__  
><em>

"Okay I did cry a lot but I was over him!" I said

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now__  
><em>

"Wait I was the one who walked away but I still needed him, to take care of Alexandra of course"_  
><em>

_When you're gone__  
><em>_the pieces of my heart are missing you__  
><em>

"Ah okay, only the pieces of my heart but not my internal organs and my brain!"

_When you're gone__  
><em>_the face I came to know is missing too__  
><em>

"Okay I don't miss his damn face!"_  
>"<em>Mommy you just said a bad word!"Alexandra commented

_When you're gone__  
><em>_the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok__  
><em>_I miss you_

"Sorry honey, I just don't miss Jason Grace!" I apologized

"Who's Jason? Is he my daddy?" Alexandra asked

"Want to buy some candy later?" I said changing the topic.

"Don't worry mommy, I kind of hate daddy because he made you cry, and he's the reason why my friends tease me, because I don't have a daddy" Alexandra stated but I could see that she was starting to cry.

"Don't cry Lecsi, it's not entirely his fault."

I parked the car in front of the camp borders. I walked Lecsi out the car to the Big House. Lecsi saw how big the Big House is.

"Wow Mommy can we go in?" Lecsi said tugging my pants.

I smiled at my daughter, and went in the Big House. On my way in, she bumped into a familiar couple, Annabeth and Percy Jackson, with a little boy about the same age as Alexandra. Annabeth was the only one who knows about Alexandra and Jason.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Piper! How are you? We're fine, meet our son Logan, is this Alexandra?" Annabeth asked while kneeling down to Alexandra's height.

"Woah woah woah, Piper's married?" Percy asked.

Annabeth and I giggled. Alexandra tugged Percy's pants and asked "Mister, do you know any Jason Grace here?"

I quickly covered Alexandra's mouth.

Annabeth pushed Logan and Percy away and said "We're going to talk about this later honey"

I walked into the Big House and saw Chiron in human form sitting on his wheelchair. He looked at me and welcomed us, I was a bit scared at first because I thought he's going to lead me to Jason "freakin" Grace, except he and Annabeth no one knows my secret.

Alexandra asked Chiron if he knew who Jason Grace is, but Chiron just sighed. I left Alexandra to Chiron for awhile to explore camp. The wedding will be held at the Ampitheater. There were already streamers and seats, they were working on the arch, putting on flowers for design. I took a quick glimpse at the groomsmen, who were sitting in the front talking. They were: Percy, Nico, Travis, Connor,,and some guy I don't know-I think. Percy gave me _I-know-your-secret_ look. I went to Juniper, who was at Aphrodite Cabin, getting ready with her Bridesmaids who were: Annabeth, Katie, Thalia, Lacy, and me. I quickly wore my dress, and fixed my hair and with the _help_ of Lacy, my make-up. After that I quickly went to get Alexandra.

"Wow mommy you look great!" Alexandra commented as we walked to the Ampitheater. I suddenly noticed who the other guy was. It was _JASON-FREAKING-IDIOTIC-JERK-ISH-GRACE!._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper POV

_JASON-FREAKING-IDIOTIC-JERK-ISH-GRACE!__ I screamed in my head. I made a squeaking sound.__Then suddenly every god and goddesses looked at me, I forgot that gods and goddesses can hear thoughts. My bad. I looked to my left and found out Alexandra was missing. I spotted her running towards Jason. I quickly ran after her but too late she tugged his pants. Good thing, Percy carried her away from Jason before she could even speak. Maybe I'll offer some food to Poseidon later._

_"Lecsi!" I called after her, I noticed Jason looked at me. _

_I thanked Percy, and quickly took Alexandra from him._

_Thanks Percy__ I mouthed._

_I thought Jason ignored me and walked away but then I heard him say "Hey, what's up? Who's she?"_

_"jsgfhg" was all that came out from my mouth_

_"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow_

_"I-I –me-mean, I'm fine, this is __**my**__ daughter, Alexandra, how 'bout you? How are you and Reyna?" I replied, putting emphasis on the "my" part._

_"Broke up, 3 months right after I..um.. you know.. left" he struggled_

_"Oh" I said surprised. Then suddenly I heard someone say "wedding starts in 5 mins, places please"_

_I put Alexandra down with Logan, and walked to my place which was surprisingly next to Jason._

_Time Lapse_

_After the wedding we went to the reception held at the Dinning Pavilion. Me and Alexandra sat next to Percy, Annabeth and Logan. Jason also sat with us. _

_"so Piper, you married?" Jason asked breaking the silence. I looked at Percy and Annabeth before I answered "No! Single mom." Then Jason started cursing about the guy who left me. I glanced at Percy and Annabeth they were trying not to laugh. _

_"It's time for throwing the Bride's bouquet; please all single ladies step forward." Juno/Hera announced. Annabeth and Percy pushed me to the crowd of single ladies._

_I just stood there chatting with a new girl. I held out my hand for a hand shake but instead of a hand I got the bouquet. My mouth hanged in shock. Lecsi went near me and shouted "YEY! MOMMY GOT THE FLOWER!" I looked at Aphrodite; her mouth dropped and went near us. "YOU TOLD ME YOU…." She shouted. I said "Mom, dad won't let me, let's discuss this later." _

_Chiron went near us and said" Piper, Jason, Alexandra, Percy, Annabeth, Aphrodite, Zeus, and Hera let's talk about this in the Big House." Before anyone could say anything, I ran to the Big House with Alexandra._

_Jason's POV_

_"Why am I needed?" I asked Chiron but he ignored my question and headed to the Big House_

_"Yeah nice talking" I said walking toward the Big House. I cursed under my breath when I got there. "Please sit down all of you" Chiron ordered, stomping his foot. I looked at Piper she seemed scared. Aphrodite kept stealing glances at me and Alexandra. Hera was calm and had a little smile on her face which scared the Hades out of me. Annabeth and Percy were whispering to each other. Zeus, he's very worried, I think, because he kept his eyes on Alexandra. Chiron finally broke the silence and said "Piper, do you want to tell us something" Piper who was shaking stood up and said "Um… can't somebody else say it?" Chiron sighed and said "NO, you of all people should say it…." He looked at me. Piper faced me and asked nervously"Can anyone tell me who Alexandra looks like?" Everyone looked at me. I was sweating so badly. Before I could answer Alexandra went near me and asked"Are you Jason Grace?" I replied"Yes"_

_Alexandra hugged me and said "I missed you daddy"_

_Piper started to cry. "COULD ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE HADES IS HAPPENING?" I shouted. _

_"Jason, seven years ago, you left Piper without an explanation, but she's not the only one you left, you also left Alexandra. Piper got pregnant 3 days before you left. Piper said she would agree to abortion but I guess Tristan stopped her. Yes Jason, your Alexandra's dad." Aphrodite said_

_Piper's POV_

_I was in panic mode while talking._

_"Can anyone tell me who Alexandra looks like?" everyone looked at Jason._

_Alexandra walked toward him "are you Jason Grace" she asked._

_"Yes" Jason replied._

_"I missed you daddy" Alexandra said hugging Jason._

_I broke down into a cry._

_"CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE HADES IS HAPPENING?" he shouted._

_"Jason, seven years ago, you left Piper without an explanation, but she's not the only one you left, you also left Alexandra. Piper got pregnant 3 days before you left. Piper said she would agree to abortion but I guess Tristan stopped her. Yes Jason, your Alexandra's dad." Mom said_

_Jason looked at me with a puzzled expression. I tried not to stare at him directly but I can't. He went to me and said"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" _

_I looked at him and shouted "I TRIED TO...BUT…"_

_He hugged me "but what?"_

_"Reyna said..."_

_"What did Reyna say?"_

_"I met her one day while I was five months pregnant, I told her the truth and she said that…that you're getting married and I should stop using the child as an excuse. I just wanted Alexandra to grow up with…with a father."_

_Jason punched the table and his hand turned red. Chiron sighed and said "You may all leave now."_


	3. Chapter 3 :

Chapter 3

Jason's POV

Piper left the Big House with Alexandra and I chased after them.

"Piper! Wait! I can explain" I shouted which was pretty dumb of me because I was the one who needed an explanation. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. _She's beautiful _I thought. I hugged her tightly and said "Please I didn't know. Forgive me." I let her go so she can see me "Let's start over. Have a happy family. I want to live with you and Alexandra."

She slapped me unexpectedly "I can live with Alexandra without you, I've done it for seven years."

She ran to the camp exit. I decided to follow her. When she went inside her car with Alexandra, I got inside my car too. I followed them.

Piper's POV

What is more annoying than seeing the father of your child? Of course, driving with a crying child.

"ALEXANDRA! Stop it!" I shouted. But that made it even worse, she cried louder. Now, I was crying. Alexandra wiped her tears and said "Mommy don't cry! I'm sorry, I just want daddy."

"Lecsi its okay," I replied while wiping my tears. I drove to a hotel, because Alexandra and I were too tired to catch a flight to Los Angeles. We checked-in and Alexandra immediately went to our room. I was about to lie down the bed when the doorbell rang. That was weird, I didn't order room service. I opened the door and was very surprised to see _Jason-FREAKING-Grace _outside the door. I was about to slam the door right in front him, but he block it by sliding his feet between the door and door frame.

"OUCH!"He screamed

"!" I yelled back

"I…can explain" he said

I was about to slam the door again when Alexandra said "DADDY! You're here!" and ran to Jason and hugged him. Jason said to Alexandra "Can I come in, Alexandra?" Alexandra smiled at him "Of course daddy!"

Jason carried Alexandra to the bed. They started talking about Greek mythology until Alexandra fell asleep. Jason went near me and said "She's asleep." I opened the door for him when Alexandra (who I _thought_ was asleep) said "Daddy please stay!" I grunted and said to Jason "You can sleep with her; I'll just sleep on the other bed."

_THE NEXT DAY_

Alexandra kept tugging my shirt. "MOMMY! Wake up!"

I woke up and said "Good Morning Lecsi," suddenly I realized Jason and I were hugging each other tightly. I screamed then Jason fell on the floor "OUCH" he said while rubbing his head.

Just then mom showed up

"Oh I see I'm ruining a moment" she said as she poof in.

"Mom. What are you doing here?"

"Just here to deliver a message" suddenly Alexandra, Jason and I were in Olympus. The 12 Olympians were suddenly standing in front of us.

"What are we doing here?" Jason and I asked in unison.

"To discuss your wedding!" mom said excitedly.

"WEDDING?" I screamed, flinching at the word

"WHAT!" Jason asked half shocked and happy. I guess?

"YEY!" Alexandra shouted happily.

"I don't agree to this!" Zeus mumbled to Aphrodite, but Aphrodite glared coldly to him.

"Oh, lighten up Zeus!" Poseidon commented

_Oh come on!_ I thought

"What was that Piper?" my mom asked

I forgot that gods and goddesses can read minds. _Damnit!_

"You don't have to use those disgraceful words" Hera pointed out

"Sorry!" I said

"Look mommy! It's the big scary guy in my book, but he looks scarier in person" Lecsi said pointing to Zeus, while hiding behind me "what's he's name mommy z-sh-sho-shoez?" she said struggling to say Zeus

All the gods and goddesses giggled. The room was suddenly filled with laughter.

"No Lecsi its Zeus not shoes, and he's your grandpa"

"Sorry" she said in a very cute way

"Is his name Po-p-p-Poseidon?" Lecsi asked pointing at Poseidon. Poseidon gave a little giggle

"Yes my dear" Poseidon said with a smile

"How come she gets it right? She's my granddaughter, and my name is shorter." Zeus complained

"And is that tough guy named Ares?"

"Of course. I really like this kid of yours Piper" Ares exclaimed

"Is that god of prophecies, Apollo the guy who likes rhyming stuff?"

"I'm sorry; did I just hear my name?" Apollo said removing his earphones.

"Are you Apollo?"

"Why, yes, I am the most awesome god of all-"

"Oh please, you're the most annoying brother" Artemis interrupted

"Yey! It's my favourite! And mommy's favourite too, are you Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon!"

"Why yes, thank you my dear" Artemis said with a smile

"Mommy look! It's the goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite, she really is beautiful like you said I wish I could be beautiful like her" Lecsi said with sparkles in her eyes

"Oh, well, Piper I like the way you raised up your child" mom said

"And she's your grandma," I said

"It's the goddess of wisdom and strategy! Athena!"

"Of course! Piper, such an intelligent child you have there," Athena complimented

After introducing her to the gods and goddesses she finally got tired and fell asleep.

"How ever did she know such things at an early age?" Hera said.

"Her favourite movie is Hercules from Disney Channel, and I taught her some things." I said and I was sure Hera made a grunt.

"As I was saying, I don't agree to this, but you have to, you have a child you know."Zeus interrupted

"Great, just great!" I said sarcastically. I received glares from some of the gods.

"I'm okay with it" Jason said, I elbowed him on the rib. "ow" he said rubbing his rib

_Time lapse_

Through all my protests..arguments…et cetera the wedding is

Still going to happen! I hate it when mom gets all persuasive!

"Lighten up honey!" mom said

"How can I lighten up? Mom I'm getting married to a man who left me for 7 years!"

"But I know that he still loves you, and I know that you love him too."

"Oh come on, I don't like him!"

"No, you don't like him"

"No, definitely not!"

"But you love him"

_Mom you're the Goddess of love you should know that I've always loved him! _I thought, knowing that mom can hear it.

My mom gave me a smirk, and poof out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Piper's POV

I kept my eyes close, so I can drift back to sleep, but the only thing that ran through my mind was the "conversation" we had yesterday at Olympus.

_~Flash back~_

"_The wedding will be the day after tomorrow no excuses"! Zeus said_

"_But-" _

"_No buts!"_

"_Can it at least be a week?"_

"_No!"_

_FINE! I said in my head_

"_Good" all of the gods and goddesses agreed._

_~End of flash back~_

I woke up and I was hugging Jason, which was weird because we slept apart. Then I saw the door open and I saw Lecsi in her dress carrying breakfast in a tray. I got up and pushed away Jason, which made him wake up. Lecsi said sweetly "Good Morning! Breakfast in bed? You and daddy are so sweet!" She laid the tray on my lap. "Lecsi, did you do this?" I asked while eating my pancake. "No, I ordered it, with the help of the staff!"

"And did you…make us… hug each other?" I said pointing at Jason who was still rubbing his head

"Umm….well….yes"

"LECSI!"

"Daddy! Can we go swimming at the beach? PLEASE"

Jason stood up and said "YES! Of course!"

Alexandra went to the bathroom with her swimsuit. I offered Jason breakfast and while he ate, I was helping Alexandra with her swimsuit. "Mommy are you going to swim too?" Lecsi said

"No, I'll just watch you." I said with a smile

JASON'S POV

Okay, I just figured out that my daughter is very…what they call it… strategic. And Piper is still not talking to me although she offered me breakfast. I think it was her way of saying sorry to me after she pushed me off the bed. After I ate breakfast, Piper, Alexandra, and I went to the beach. And guess what? We found a familiar family there. Yep. It was Annabeth, Percy and their son Logan. Percy was teaching Logan how to swim which I thought was cool because you know, they can breathe underwater. Annabeth was under the shade of an umbrella reading something. Piper went to Annabeth. Annabeth was wearing a white sundress just like Piper's, but Piper's was a little longer and was yellow.

PIPER'S POV

Annabeth looked worried. She was reading normal architecture while drinking orange juice. I sat next to her leaving Lecsi with Jason, which made me worry

"Hey, what you doing?" (Though I know it's a stupid question)

"Hey, nothing much, but I'm really worried about something, but as you can see everything's fine, I hope, do you think everything's fine? I'm freaking out Piper! Freaking out!" she said suddenly making me nervous. There's something up, and I think I know what.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Well yes, but I'm still kind of hungry, though"

"Do you want" _what's her favourite food again? "_Cheese cake?"

"Yes, please"

"Okay, hang on, I'll get some" I stood up and went to Jason who was watching Lecsi swim with Logan, aww, they look so cute.

"Jason do we have cheese cake with us?"

"Yeah, in the basket, why?"

"None of your business"

I went to the basket sitting on the table next to Annabeth's.

I got out a piece and put it on a paper plate and gave it to Annabeth

She was about to take a bite when she became nauseas.

"Annabeth you okay?" I asked, getting the plate from her

"Is this spoiled or something?"

I smelled it, it actually smelled yummy I almost ate it.

"No, why?"

"I feel very nauseas"

"Do you always feel nauseas?"

"Yes"

"Do you always crave for different food?"

"Yes"

"Do you always feel emotional?"

"No! What are you saying!" then she started crying.

"No, don't cry, I'm sorry, everything's going to be fine" I said comforting her.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"Now, um… can I?" I said looking at her tummy

"Sure, I guess, why?"

"Nothing" I felt her tummy, boy it was starting to get hard, there were also bumps appearing at the side.  
>"Why?"<p>

"Annabeth, when was your last period?"

"Now you've mention it, it's a week late" She said shocked, apparently, she was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Do you know where we can buy tests?"

"AM I…."

"We're not sure Annabeth, let's buy tests first."

I went to Jason and said "I'll just buy something with Annabeth, take care of Alexandra."

"Sure"

"Thanks"

"You don't have to thank me, I am his dad. It's my responsibility" _yeah right, says the "dad" who left us for 7 years! _ I thought.

I went to Annabeth and went to the nearest pharmacy, which was just across the beach. I took one test but Annabeth took three more. "Annabeth," I said to her. "Just to be sure" she said smiling at me. We went to the comfort room and she tested herself. When she _finally_ came out, (she took more than thirty minutes) she was smiling. "IT'S….POSITIVE!" she screamed. I took a peek at the tests all of them had pink plus signs. I screamed with her happily. We ran to Percy and Jason.

"Percy!" I shouted halfway to them

"What?" he shouted back

"We have news for you…well…she has news for you"

"What?" he said

Annabeth was shouting and it took a while to calm her. She gave the test to Percy, which left Percy's mouth hanging.

"Daddy, what does the plus sign mean?" Logan asked

"You're going to be a big brother! Logan! You'll have a little sister or brother!"

Logan jumped happily. Percy hugged Annabeth. It was such a beautiful moment until I remembered the wedding tomorrow. I was about to say it when Alexandra shouted "EVERYONE'S HAPPY! LOGAN IS GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER AND MOMMY AND DADDY IS GOING TO MARRIED TOMORROW! YEHEY"

And that ruined the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason's POV

I can't believe Alexandra just said that out loud! It's so embarrassing!

"Uhh..Lecsi, come on, let's eat, I'm hungry, you hungry?" I said carrying Alexandra to the table. Piper followed.

We were eating in an annoying, dead silence.

"So…" Piper started

"So…." I repeated

"So, what should the w-w-e-wed-wedd-wedding be?" she stuttered "Civil or church we-w-w-we-"

"Wedding" I finished for her

"Yeah, that"

"It's up to you" I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Well obviously, we don't need a grand one… maybe a civil?"

"Fine with me. What about you Alexandra what do you want?"

"As long as I can wear a dress" Alexandra said.

_This girl certainly did not inherit her mother's hatred for dresses _I thought

"But where will we live?" I asked Piper.

Just then something appeared before us…. Not something _someone…._APHRODITE!

She sat down beside Alexandra and said "You will have a grand wedding at camp… like Grover's but better. Don't worry about the wedding dress, I already have one ready for you."

Piper stood up and shrieked "WHAT?"

"What about me grandma?" Alexandra said putting on her best puppy eyes.

"Of course, I have one for you."

"But what about the bridesmaid, groomsmen, flower girls and ring bearers?" Piper said and everything.

"I took care of that…" Aphrodite said

"Really?" I asked in a very excited tone what, why was I excited?

"And you are going to live in New York… Zeus bought a house for you yesterday. Alexandra has her own room."

"YEHEY! I have my own room…" Alexandra said with glee

"But what about my dad? We can't just knock at his door right now and say 'hi dad, I'm getting married tomorrow, sorry if I didn't inform you' is that it?" Piper complained

"I already told him, right after the wedding date was set I talked to him" Aphrodite said

Piper's POV

"But what about my dad? We can't just knock at his door right now and say 'hi dad, I'm getting married tomorrow, sorry if I didn't inform you' is that it?" I complained

"I already told him, right after the wedding date was set I talked to him" mom said

"What did he say?" I was hoping for a no, yet I was dying for a yes.

"With a little charm speaking he said YES!" mom exclaimed

"Yehey!"Alexandra shouted

"Really?" Jason said in shock

My mouth hanged in shock

"I'M SO…" Then I saw them staring at me, and my enthusiasm faded "okay with that"

"Piper, come on, I know you're so happy about this. I bet you're screaming off your head inside." Jason teased.

"I'm not" I shouted, pushing him off his chair

_You are so darn right about me being excited, don't you see you stupid-idiotic-freak I still lo-like you_ I shouted in my head.

_The wedding..._

"Ouch!" I said while mom was tightening my corset and putting on my wedding gown.

"I can't believe you're getting married" Mom said wiping off her tears

_Yeah a wedding that should've happen seven years ago _I thought

"Well, it's your plan"

"You agreed to it" Mom sing songed.

Me, my _close _sisters and _girl_ friends were getting ready in the Aphrodite cabin, while Jason and the other boys were getting ready in Zeus' cabin.

"Guys I mean girls, it's time." Percy informed taking a glance at Annabeth.

~_Time lapse~_

"Speak now or forever hold your peace" Juno/Hera announced

No one obviously expected someone to speak but, I was waiting for a girl to stand up. _Reyna Escott _counted 5 second and she stood up.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" I asked giving her a mischievous smile

She hissed. "You shouldn't be smiling Piper, after all I'm supposed to be wearing that dress, you just stole it"

I smirked. "I'm sure the dress would just fall apart if you wore it."

"You're such a user, didn't I tell you don't use the child to get Jason"

"Did I?"

"Of course, everyone can see that."

"Well give me one time I used Alexandra…"

"You're getting married now, I'm sure Jason didn't agree to this."

"Is it my fault I got invited to Grover's wedding? Is it my fault they arranged this wedding?"

"I'm sure you charm speak Jason. After all you're a persuasive witch"

"If I ever charm speak him, I would be bad at it, Reyna I didn't charm speak a single person in years."

"Nice lie…"

"What else do you want to hear from me?"

"GET OUT!" Jason shouted at Reyna before she could answer.

"Not until I get my answer. Jason I want you to tell us first that you don't like this arrangement." Reyna said

"No, Reyna what do you think was the reason I broke up with you?" Jason asked Reyna

"Because of her," she pointed at me

"Well, she's still the reason I want you to leave right now, Reyna, I'm not marrying Piper because of Alexandra but because…"

"Because what?"

"I love Piper." Jason said.

Annabeth started crying. Reyna gave me a glare before she walked out. The whole crowd cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3rd person's POV

_I can't believe Jason said that! _ Piper thought. After the crowd cheered there was a moment of silence. Hera/Juno broke the silence by saying "Do you Jason Grace accept Piper McLean through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, as your lawfully wedded wife, if shall please say 'I do'"

Jason stared at Piper for a moment and said "I do,"

"And do you, Piper McLean accept Jason Grace as your through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, as your lawfully wedded husband, if shall please say 'I do'"

Jason studied Piper. Piper scanned the room, everybody staring at her. Piper looked at Alexandra, then Aphrodite, then Jason. Piper smiled at Jason and said "I do!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Well, that part was surprising! Piper thought she should kiss Jason on the cheek so she went nearer and was shocked. The moment she got very near Jason, he turned to her direction and the both kissed each other on the lips.

On the other hand, "Yey Mommy! One day I want to be married too," Alexandra said to Logan. "Me too," Logan answered.

PIPER'S POV

_I can't believe he kissed me, without __**MY **__permission. _ I thought. _Well, at least I got to show Reyna what I've got! _

After the wedding, we headed to the dining pavilion. It was a really fun day. _ Oh heck let's just skip the reception. _That night we slept at the Zeus cabin. Well, we decided to stay there because we can't sleep at the Aphrodite cabin, so Jason offered us to stay at Zeus cabin for the night. There were only two beds that Chiron and the gods readied. A single bed and a queen sized bed. Obviously, Lecsi had to stay on the single bed on the other _far _corner of the room. We waited until she slept. I changed into my nightgown my mom gave me. I lay down the bed and looked at the other side so I won't see Jason. I still felt a little awkward around him. After changing he sat at the couch, deep in thought.

"Hey, aren't you going to sleep yet?" I asked facing him.

"I'll just be awhile." He stood up and headed outside.

Jason's POV

'_Say it to her you dumb headed freak!' _ I said while sitting down the steps outside the cabin.

'_Wait what if she slaps me again?'_

'_No she won't'_

'_Yes she might-'_

"Shut up!" I said to myself. I went in and looked at Piper if she already fell asleep.

"Piper?" I whispered no reply. I took a deep breath and said….

Piper's POV

I sighed. _ I can't believe it! I'm married!_

After a few minutes Jason came in, I pretended to sleep.

He looked at me if I'm asleep already

"Piper?" he whispered no reply. He took a deep breath and said….

"I love you, Piper"

I was stunned and confused but I know there's only one thing I'm going to say to him…

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason's POV

"I love you Piper" _What were you thinking! She's asleep stupid! _ I thought.

"I love you too." She replied sitting up.

"You're awake, or I'm dreaming!"

"Yup you're dreaming" she said as she lay down.

I just smiled at her, knowing that she loved me too.

~The next day~

I woke up, Piper was hugging me and I was hugging Piper. But Alexandra, she was still sleeping. I went to her to check if she was _really_ sleeping. And yes, she was sleeping soundly; she was inhaling though the nose and exhaling with a little puff through the mouth. I smiled at her. I went back to Piper, who was now awake. I hugged her and she kept saying "Oh come on Jason!" but I kept hugging her. When I let her go she quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the bathroom. I lay down the bed

_Yes! Best day ever!_ I shouted in my mind. When Piper came out of the bathroom, she was wearing her camp shirt, pants and hiking boots. Alexandra surprised us when she shouted "I'm awake!"

Piper's POV

Okay, I can't believe I _kissed _Jason, it may seem normal for a married couple but to me it's kind of new. I went to the bathroom to change my clothes and when I came back Alexandra woke up. "I'm awake" she said yawning. "Good morning Lecsi," I said to her with a smile. I looked at the clock it was almost time for breakfast. "Take a bath, Jason," I said

After they both took I bath, we heard the horn, so went there. Annabeth, Percy, and Logan were already sitting on the Poseidon table. Annabeth was eating like she hasn't eaten for 2 days

We offered food to the gods and then ate. I walked over the Poseidon table for a while.

"Annabeth are you okay?" I asked _I know it's a stupid question._

"I'm okay." She said. Suddenly she started crying.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"It's...o...okay" she replied in a shaky voice.

"Piper, I think you should go, I'll take care of it." Percy said as he was calming Annabeth.

I went back to my table.

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" Jason asked

"The emotional mood swings of the pregnant people" I replied

"Did you have that 'emotional mood swings' when you were pregnant?" Jason asked

"Yes, happens all the time." I replied

And with that answer I just remembered something

_~Flashback~_

_Today was the day; I was going to meet Reyna. I was five months pregnant, and I was meeting the girlfriend of my baby's dad, what else could go wrong?_

_I entered the café where I will meet the witch- I mean Reyna. She sat at the farthest table drinking her coffee. I went to her table and said "Long time, no see Reyna"_

_She smiled mischievously at me "What do you want Piper?"_

_She looked at my tummy and smiled "Can't believe you got over Jason that fast."_

"_No, I didn't, this is his child"_

_Reyna's eyes were wide like an owl's. "So why do you want to meet me?"_

"_I want you to tell me where Jason is," I said_

"_Are you going to win him back using the child, poor baby, she's going to be used by her own mommy. No way, listen Piper, I'm the only girl in Jason's life and were getting married very soon, so if you kindly back away, I might live a happy life."_

"_I'm not using the child Reyna,"_

"_You are, you may not know it but you are, so step away from Jason, okay?" She left._

_~End of Flashback~_

I shuddered as I thought of that flashback. This made me think of another flashback.

~_Another Flashback~_

_I was surprised. I'm in the bathroom and there laid two pregnancy tests, both positive. I quickly hid the pregnancy test and ran to my nearest friend, Annabeth. Annabeth got married to Percy last month and now she was going to be a mommy. "Annabeth I said as I was running to the beach. There she was Annabeth reading a book by the beach. I went near her and said "Annabeth help me!" She looked at me with confused eyes. I showed her the test and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh who's the father Piper?" she said. "Jason," I whispered. "But, he likes Reyna," she said. "Please don't tell anyone, please!"_

_THREE DAYS LATER_

_I was at the breakfast pavilion and Jason grabbed my arm. "I told you were over Piper, but why do you keep walking uncomfortably away from us, you're making me guilty."_

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_Piper, please let go of me, Reyna's my real girlfriend,"_

"_I know, so this is my last day at camp,"_

"_What?"_

"_My father's asking me to come home."_

"_Fine then,"_

"_Jason… forgive me, for being such a slut."_

"_No you're not a slut!"_

"_YES I AM!"_

"_ARE YOU MAKING ME GUILTY ON PURPOSE!"  
>"NO! JASON STOP YELLING!"<br>"PIPER, WHY CAN'T YOU FACE THE TRUTH THAT I LOVE REYNA!"_

"_AND WHY CAN'T YOU FACE THE TRUTH THAT…" I was about to say' you're going to be father' when I stopped. I ran out but my stomach started to hurt, my baby. Annabeth went towards me and helped me up. She went to the infirmary with me_

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"Piper, Piper are you ok?" Jason said drifting me back to reality.

"Uhmm… yeah, I'm ok" I said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Piper's POV

9 months later..

"Piper! Help me!" Annabeth screamed holding her stomach.

"Hold on Annabeth!" I grabbed the phone and dialled Percy's phone.

_Hello?_

"Percy! Come quick! Annabeth's going to giving birth!"

_Hold on I'll be there._ He said. I can hear the panic in his voice.

I helped Annabeth stand up, when Percy came in. Take her to my car.

We were in panic mode. Usually I would never let anyone drive my Lexus, but since Annabeth was giving birth, I let Percy drive my car. I was in the backseat comforting Annabeth.

"You can do it girl, hold on" I said, charm speaking her a little. We went to the nearest hospital. When Percy and I got Annabeth out of the car, Percy rushed going in with Annabeth. I looked at the time and it was 3:00, time to pick up Alexandra and Logan. I grabbed my car keys from Percy and hopped in my car. I drove to Alexandra and Logan's school. They were the only ones left. I went to them and said "I'm so sorry I was late, but Logan your mom's in the hospital you're going to be a big brother" They excitedly went inside my car and I drove them home.

"Aunt Piper, can't we see mommy?" Logan said as he was getting out of the car.

"Um... we can't, a hospital is not a place for little children like you, and you might get sick. Don't worry; I'll call your daddy to make sure your mommy is okay"

They both went inside our house and I called Jason.

"Jason?"

_Yes, is there a problem honey?_

"Annabeth's giving birth, and, I have to go to the hospital, will you mind taking care of Logan and Alexandra for me"

_Ahhh...Sure, I was going home anyways._

"Thanks! Love you!"

_Love you too_

I went inside to check on Logan and Alexandra. They were playing with a ball. Jason suddenly went in. I hugged him and quickly went to the hospital

Jason's POV

_I can't believe I'm taking care of two children _I thought. Logan and Alexandra are so cute together. Alexandra and Logan are talking about gods and goddesses, how they someday to be just like me and Piper, Annabeth and Percy. Yeah, I wasn't so sure I would agree to it.

I was watching them waiting for Piper to call when suddenly familiar people were outside my house. They were Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, and dad was outside my house. _What do they want know _I thought. They opened the door with a smile on their faces. Even dad was smiling, which was kind of weird because dad _rarely _smiles. Athena wet to Logan and congratulated him, for being a big brother. Logan smiled at her grandma. I looked at Aphrodite and she winked at me, probably because Piper and I have been very close to each other recently. Dad patted me on the back and said "Congratulations, son"

It was kind of weird because I was not the one going to be a father. "Shouldn't you congratulate Percy?" I said awkwardly. Aphrodite grinned at me "Check the bathroom honey,"

So without hesitation, I went to the bathroom, and checked everything. At first everything was normal. But when he opened the cabinet, there were about ten to fifteen sticks with plus signs. "Dad are you making me study math, there are many plus signs here." Well that came out of nowhere. I could hear Aphrodite laugh. I looked at the sticks very carefully. I put them down for a moment and looked away. In the trash can were boxes. I picked one up and it said 'pregnancy tests'

Oh MY GODS….Piper … "SHE'S PREGNANT?" I shouted excitedly.

I could hear all of them laugh! I'm going to be a dad! I can't believe it.

When Piper got home I quickly hugged her.

PIPER'S POV

Annabeth gave birth to a girl, and they decided to call her Layla. Well, at least she's happy. Layla looked so much like Annabeth. Layla has blond hair and sea-green eyes. Well by the way, I'm pregnant but I decided to keep it a secret for a while. As I parked my car and went to my house, I was surprised by Jason hugging me. My mom, Zeus, Athena and Poseidon were there. Jason let go of me and said "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant." I smiled at him and kissed him

"I wanted to surprise you"

At dinner time, we were talking about Annabeth and Layla. Athena was very happy that Logan is going to be a big brother. Aphrodite kept saying "Layla will have a wonderful love life, I'll make sure of that"

Zeus kept looking at me saying "You better take care of that child. Jason if something happens to that baby, I'll see you in the Underworld"

Jason gulped while all of us laughed. Logan wouldn't eat his food. Poseidon looked at him and said "Why aren't you eating my son?"

"Because, I miss mommy and daddy,"

Poseidon and Athena sighed.

I know one thing that would cheer him up, "Logan, you want to stay with us for awhile, until your mommy and daddy comes home, we have a spare bed in Lecsi's room, you want to use it?"

Logan happily agreed "Oh yes! Then I can play with Lecsi!"

"Yey!" Alexandra exclaimed

_That night_

I tucked Logan and Alexandra in after reading them a story. I went inside my room and changed into my nightgown. It was white silk above the knees. I lay down the bed next to Jason. He kissed me good night and we both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**It's finally the end! it my was my first story hoped you liked it. I'm planning to write a story about Logan and Alexandra, I thought of a really great and _longer _one! Please review if you want a story like that. I'm also planning on writing another story about Silena B. and Piper M. Thanks for all the reviews! **


End file.
